Eggman
Eggman, based on one Toby Reynolds (not to be confused with Mills Wood) is a powerful NPC in Neckbeards: Basement Arena. He is only available in-game as a collectable bonus item. Armed with a triple fire weapon, he unleashes uncanny amounts of destruction on his enemies while shouting his motto "superior genetics!" In real life Toby Reynolds is a broadcaster and media personality with a YouTube channel. A proud gun-owner, Mr Reynolds enjoys fast food, dabbing, and most kinds of videos on YouTube. He does, however, dislike instructional videos on the subject of gay anal fisting. Egglore/Tobylore The following concepts are noteworthy for their historical importance. They are presented in no order in particular. 1. The Black Pill -series Eggman has recorded a series of videos on nihilism and looks-theory which are known as the black pill series. These videos reveal the core tenets of Eggman's philosophy. All of them have gone viral to certain degrees. The first video, titled "Take the Black Pill" was released in 2015 to great acclaim. In it Eggman discusses the effects a person's looks has on his or her quality of life and how women's standards have skyrocketed to ludicrous levels. Some consider "Take the Black Pill" Eggman's greatest achievement or even the best video by anyone, ever. Filmed in Eggman's crummy automobile at the time (which may be a Pinto), it remains an unrivalled masterpiece. The following Black Pills weren't as widely liked, but contain good information on the reasons for the decline of society nonetheless. 2. The Cookie Incident of 2005 One of the most crucial parts of Egglore/Tobylore is the Cookie Incident, a magnum opus of beta behavior. In 2005 Eggman started communicating with a class Stacy on MSN Messenger. Being perhaps the first girl to not ban him on messenger, Toby took this as a sign of romantic interest. This led to the execution of a superior plan of baking chocolate cookies and delivering them in person to said Stacy. Eggman's grandmother, an extroverted and excitable person that she is, volunteered to drive him to the door of the Stacy in question. With shaking hands, Toby pressed the door bell and the girl appeared with her mother and sister. Turns out the story didn't have an ending worthy of a romantic comedy. On the Stacy's face was the look of what Toby describes as "rage mixed with shame". She hurriedly took the cookies and proceeded to block Toby on MSN Messenger. 3. The Great Dance of 2016 In December of 2016 Toby was visited by his friend Pizza, who is a superior gay lady. She agreed to slow dance with Eggman live on youtube. The event has been described as beautiful, harrowing, and mesmerizing by many of Eggman's viewers. In fact, many viewers were moved to tears by the innocence and sincerity of the magical event. Some claim it restored their fate in humanity - and a better future. Several school shootings may have been called off thanks to the Great Dance of 2016. 4. Jesus versus The Decepticons Not one to shine in the world of academia, Eggman nonetheless received praise for an essay he wrote in high school, titled "Jesus versus The Decepticons". This text is an interesting insight into the mind of Toby Reynolds and a reading of said essay is available on youtube. 5. The Basement Party of 2017 Eggman's dance partner and dear friend Pizza came to meet him in late 2017 to dance some more. Two other unidentified people accompanied her. A lot of alcohol was consumed. Unfortunately, this encounter with Pizza didn't go that well. Thanks to his superior dancing skills Eggman managed to sprain his ankle and break his leg. Early Life Eggman has been in therapy since the age of five to treat several psychological issues. He was later diagnosed with bipolar depression. Mr Reynolds was unable to speak properly until his teens, when speech therapy paid off. He grew up with two siblings. Mr Reynolds has had an interest in conspiracy theories from an early age. As a child he was skeptical about things such as the moon landing. He used to purchase many products marketed by the alternative medicine industry. In 2012 Mr Reynolds used to be a prepper, i.e. an individual who prepares for the apocalypse by hoarding guns, ammo, and food. Eggman had been in touch with the notorious hacker 4chan, who in turn is believed to be a major figure in the online conspiracy scene. Toby and Women Although Eggman has had success with women, he has had his share of disappointments. Mr Reynolds has been cheated on, yelled at, and even physically assaulted by many women he's encountered. He's been rejected by a about a thousand women on Tinder, including a homeless, balding single mother. Also, a girl from 4chan who seemed nice at first had him drive 600 miles to meet her - only to laugh at him. Appearance Eggman stands at about 6 ft 1 with a robust build. His genetics consist of white and Native American ancestry. He is called Eggman due to his unusual head shape. Facially he exhibits negative canthal tilt (tilted eyes) and poor eye support resulting in bags under the eyes. Mr Reynolds prefers a shaven face, probably due to his relative inability to grow facial hair. Also, he doesn't have adult teeth due to his superior genetics. Highschool and Later Life Eggman graduated from a "felon factory" type of highschool, where the academic standards were not held that high. He had some bad boy cred back in the day, but in general was not a popular person. According to Mr Reynolds, a popular insult at the time was to claim one's classmate had a crush on Eggman. A diagnosed autist, Eggman has difficulty learning new things and doesn't enjoy studying that much. After high school Eggman enrolled in a community college but dropped out. Since then Toby has been working on-and-off in customer service at gas stations and grocery stores. One of his most memorable experiences was cleaning up after a gas station customer's massive attack of diarrhea. Eggman has been living in one of his relative's basement since 2016.Category:NPCs Category:Protagonists